Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to power switch driver circuits.
Description of the Related Art
Some transistors such as an insulated gate bipolar transistor (IGBT) are utilized in voltage domains that have a significantly higher supply voltage than the digital control circuitry that is used to control the operation of the transistor. For example, the voltage of a gate drive signal of an IGBT may swing from 0 volts to 100s of volts, while the voltage of the digital control circuitry for the IGBT operates at a relatively lower voltage (e.g. 3.3 volts, 5 volts). A galvanic isolation barrier can be used to transfer information between the two different voltage domains.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates identical items unless otherwise noted. The Figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.